Sexual Healing
by Bree Ph.D
Summary: Commander Shepard, after sustaining a mission related injury, decides to start living for today and takes liberties with his Chief Medical Officer (OC) that he wouldn't have normally.


Silk. That's how she described his voice, the way it caressed her ears while he nuzzled into her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone. She leaned forward on her arms, pushing against the wall and pressing her body harder against his. She could feel a smile form on his lips against her skin. He nipped her bare shoulder playfully in response, taking pleasure from her delight.

"You shouldn't be standing yet, Commander," she said in a breathy tone that sounded foreign to her ears. He had caught her off guard only moments before. She was sitting at her desk in the sickbay thumbing through medical documents to pass the night-shift hours when she had heard the soft sound of footfalls behind her, followed by a hand on her shoulder and her name a whisper on his lips. "Those are doctor's orders," she managed before taking another sharp breath in response to his hands venturing down her midsection, pulling the zipper that ran up the middle of her tight military issued suit down with them.

"And I am the Commander, I have the final say on this ship," he growled into her neck, the vibrations causing goose bumps to race up her arms. His hands slid into her suit and caressed the soft skin of her lower back before trailing up to her shoulders to pull the jump suit down, freeing her arms. The top half of the suit now hung loosely off her mid-section, exposing her from the waist up. She met his eyes and was momentarily taken aback by the predatory look on Commander Shepard's face as he devoured her body with his eyes.

"Yes, but I am the chief medical officer on this ship and your health is my top priority, especially after what happened on Elatania," she was of course referring to the last mission, where Sheppard was knocked out cold by a set of visions induced by an ancient prothean artifact. "You took a hard hit to the head in case you forgot" she said in a soft croon, running her hands gently through his dark brown hair, shaved into a military high and tight.

"I feel fine now," he said, moving his gaze from her body to look into her dark blue, almond shaped eyes. He caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her mouth finally. Her body stiffened momentarily and he took that instant to slide his hands beneath her ass and lift her so her legs could wrap around his hips. Her arms snaked around his head and neck and he deepened the kiss, walking them the short distance from her office into the sickbay room next door. True he was recovering from a recent hit, but the medi-gel she had administered hours before had alleviated any pain, and any dizziness he experienced now was from Chief Medical Officer Reynolds and nothing else. He laid her back on the medical bed, sheets rumpled from where he once laid before he decided to take a walk, only to act upon desires he had kept inside until tonight. Maybe it was the hit to the head, he was acting unprofessional, but this was his ship after all. And if he was going to keep risking his life on a daily basis for the sake of the universe, then he was going to live for today, or tonight in this case.

He stood by the bed, "well isn't this an unusual reversal of roles," he grinned, resting his head on her thigh as he undid her combat boots, tossing them randomly behind him. He kissed her leg and then reached up to her waist to grab her jump suit and tug it the rest of the way off so that she lay in nothing but her bra and panties, satin and lace. His grin widened and he slowly moved up her body until he was propped atop her, his legs in the space between hers. He leaned his head on one arm and slid her bangs from her eyes with his other hand, smiling down on her, admiring the curve of her full lips, the shape of her high cheekbones, the flush of color on her skin and the way her breathing was ragged with anticipation, he hoped.

"What if someone sees?" she whispered, the blush deepening on her cheeks, "EDI?" she questioned in reference to the ship's autonomous AI.

"EDI?" Sheppard called into the air in a commanding voice, never losing eye contact with the Chief Medical Officer.

"Yes Commander," came the female voice from the speakers.

"If anyone asks I am on strict orders to remain in bed by Chief Medical Officer Andromeda Reynolds." He winked, "Please make sure no one enters sick-bay for the next," he paused "make that the rest of the night. As far as you or any of my crew are concerned I am fast asleep, healing from today's ordeal. Major Alenko is to take temporary command of the Normandy should anything arise while I am," he paused and grinned, stroking her cheek. "Indisposed".

"Of course Commander," Andromeda, or Andi as most people called her, could almost swear she heard a bit of sarcasm in EDI's reply.

"There, nothing to worry about," he bent down and took control of her mouth before she could respond. Lost in his passionate assault Andi couldn't help her mind from going crazy with a myriad of half thoughts and incomprehensible mental babble as she tried to make sense of the situation. How she had allowed herself to fall into his arms, hardly any questions asked, was out of character for her. Normally a career minded, rule-abiding officer of the Earth Alliance Navy, now she was a mess of passion, acting on instinct instead of training, with her CO no less. She began to really consider the consequences when Shepard's hands slid between the fabric of her lace panties and skin and all thoughts aside from him and the sweet sensations he was giving her vanished instantly.

"Commander Shepard," she moaned, arching her back and throwing her head backwards against the sheets as waves of pleasure lapped over her body. His hands moved with calculated accuracy, as if he were trained to make her body sing the way he was trained to handle assault rifles, with accuracy and control. Just when she thought she could take no more before going over the edge he removed his hand and began to play with her nipples through the lace fabric of her bra while kissing her belly. He moved lower at a painfully slow pace until his mouth was positioned over her panty line. He gripped the fabric with his teeth and tugged them off completely.

Andi sat up slightly and shook her head with a mischievous grin playing across her face, they were entirely unmatched as he still had on his N7 T-shirt and jogging pants. She sat up on her knees and slid her fingers under his shirt, her hands resting on top of his hardened body. She lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to some corner of the room. The dim light cast shadows over his midsection, highlighting the curves of his abs. She began to kiss them, her nails scratching gently down his back. She knew his body, this wasn't the first time she had seen him. She knew the scars all too well, as she was the one to patch him up after every mission. She always looked at his body in awe, though she made sure he never saw her looking. Now she could touch him, without the formalities or professionalism, just for exploration's sake.

She grabbed his neck and pulled him close so that their lips were almost touching. While he had her captive in his gaze he slid his arms behind her and playfully pushed her back onto the bed with his body his lips locked with hers. She wrapped her legs around him, quite tightly, he noticed, and in a swift tilt of her hips she had caught him off guard and switched their position so she was now straddling the shirtless Commander Shepard.

He reached up to undo her bra, freeing her chest from its confines. He reached up to cup her breasts, sending shivers of delight down her spine. She leaned down to kiss him, rotating her hips slowly so she could feel the length of him against her. She could feel a low growl in his throat passing from his lips to hers.

He broke away, taking her in with his eyes, reaching up to remove the clips holding her hair in a strict bun behind her head. The auburn waves of hair fell down her back, some spilling over her shoulders. "I love this," he said, running his fingers through her hair, momentarily cursing Navy dress code. She had always been beautiful to him, but now she looked soft and vulnerable instead of hard and authoritative. "I've wanted this for so long," he said, sitting up to wrap his arms around her before flipping her onto her back again.

"I want this too," she whispered, arching her hips towards him. "As long as I don't get a bad annual review. I'd hate to be transferred to another ship as a result."

He leaned down, pressing his forehead lightly against hers, "you," he paused, "are going no where," he said. "Who would be there to patch me up if you left? After Dr. Chakwas retired I was a mess until you arrived. With the Reaper threat I doubt these are the last of my scars," she ran her hands down his chest in response, tugging at the waistband of his pants.

"Don't make me wait for repayment then," she almost begged. He was tired of waiting too. With his pants kicked to some dark corner of the room he lowered himself into her, warm, slick and ready for him. His name escaped her lips as he moved inside of her, setting her whole body on fire.

He wasn't going to lie, this was far better than being sedated while he healed. He buried his head in her neck, kissing, nipping as he moved inside of her, picking up the pace over time in response to her body. When her breath became ragged and her nails began to dig into his shoulders he slowed back down. Her eyes shot open and she groaned in frustration, "Please Commander, please don't stop," she moaned, pressing her body against his. The continued this pattern until he about drove himself crazy in the process. Finally he thrust into her so that her whole body shivered in climax as she called his name without discretion. The feeling of her pleasure pulsing and spasming around his length was too much to bare and he succumbed to his own pleasure.

He fell onto his side beside her, breath ragged. She turned to face him, her body still humming In response to him and she placed a gently kiss on his lips. He pulled her close to him so that her head nuzzled into his chest. "Stay with me tonight," he whispered into her hair. She didn't leave his side...

_Later that morning... _

Major Alenko made his way down to Medical to check on Shepard. He was sure he was back up to speed and wanted to discuss a few interesting documents that Liara had intercepted. He held the transcripts in his hand as he made his way to the medical bay door.

"Commander Shepard is still 'indisposed'" EDI's voice came, "you might want to remain outside a little while longer," she added.

Alenko did not catch the slight inflection in her voice, "I doubt that EDI, knowing the Commander he's probably begging Andi to discharge him so he can get back to work, ASAP," he said, walking into medical despite EDI's deferral.

"Hey Shep-" Kaiden walked into a room full of scattered articles of clothing, including what he assumed were Andi's lacy black panties hanging off of a terminal monitor. When he looked to the medical bed he saw the Commander fast asleep with Chief Medical Officer Reynolds in his arms. Well this put a whole knew twist on "sexual healing".

"Nevermind..." he whispered, exiting the room. He would make sure Shepard got an earful the next time they shared a few rounds at the Citadel bar. That he could guarantee.

"I told you so..." EDI couldn't help herself.

**AN: Thanks for reading. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction in years (a smutty one, no less, haha)! It was in response to a prompt challenge: "Silk...". I may expand on the story of Andi Reynolds and Commander Shepard, so keep an eye out =). Let me know if you liked it. I adore reviews and constructive crit. Cheers!**


End file.
